


An Unexpected Change

by LilyMJFae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, F/M, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMJFae/pseuds/LilyMJFae
Summary: Hermione works to save Severus's life and as they are attacked, learns of a very interesting change.





	An Unexpected Change

Despite protests from Harry and Ron (mostly Ron) Hermione had stayed behind to see what she could do for Severus. They didn't know what she knew. They didn't understand what he had done for all of them. They didn't know just how much he meant to her.

And she knew she'd need the anti-venom for Nagini. She knew that it was necessary. And she had the potions to replenish his blood and heal his wounds.

She waited anxiously as she waited for them to do their healing. She only prayed it wasn't too late.

"Please," she whispered as she held his hand, "please don't leave me. I'm not ready to say goodbye."

A gasp came from him, and he moved. She jumped and cupped his face. "Severus! It's me, it's Hermione. I'm here."

His mouth opened as he took in air. "Severus, I'm here. I'm here with you."

His eyes opened and met hers. "That's right, Love. I'm here."

"Her-" he tried speaking, but his voice was cracked and scratchy.

"Sh, love. It's okay. You don't have to speak. You don't have to say anything. Let me get you some water."

She grabbed an empty vial and pointed her wand at it. " _Aguamenti_."

She held the vial to his lips and slowly poured the water in his mouth, allowing him to drink.

"The potions I have are only able to heal the basics," she said softly. "I don't know what damage was done to your throat or vocal cords. It's probably best if you don't use them."

"Hermione-"

"Don't speak, Severus. It's okay. We can use leg-"

He placed a hand on her cheek and his thumb over her lips. _What I want to say, I want to be out loud._

She kissed the palm of his hand and held it to her cheek.

"Hermione, I love you," he started, his voice strained. "I've been so afraid of losing you, not knowing where you are. If we make it through this, if I survive this, marry me."

Tears were streaming down her face. "You will survive this, Severus. You have to."

He managed a tilt of his lip. "I just asked you to marry me and you don't even answer."

"Because I figured you knew my answer, Severus. But my answer doesn't matter if you don't survive this, so you have to. Because I love you. Now stop talking. we can't stay here for too long."

* * *

She wasn't sure how much of the allotted hour had passed before Severus was able to stand. He had to lean against her to move. She knew he hated it, but she would do anything to help him.

They had managed to get out of the shrieking shack and begin the treck to the castle when they were stopped.

Dementors were making their way towards the couple. She wondered if they sensed his weakness, sensed how weakly his soul was tethered to this world.

She drew her wand.

 _Happy memory_ , he murmured in her mind. It was the second bit of magic he'd used.

" _Expecto patronum_ ," she cast. The blue light flew from her wand and took form, not as the otter she knew but an elegant raven. It flew at the dementors, attacking them and sending them fleeing.

She and Severus stared, stunned and confused.

"I-I-"

 _I haven't seen that since my fifth year,_ Severus said silently. _Not since I first cast a patronus_.

Hermione's heart tugged and she smiled. "So, mine changedâ€¦because of my love for you?"

 _It would seem so_.

"Come on. Let's go back to the castle. We need to get you some real help."

He kissed her head as she wrapped her arm around his middle tighter.


End file.
